Sázka
by bluerabbit12
Summary: Morgan a Rossi se rádi sázeli. Někdy možná až příliš. Hotch/Reid


Morgan a Rossi se začali sázet už několik měsíců od svého seznámení.

Začalo to tak nějak nevinně. Jeden večer trávili v baru a Rossi prostě jen Morganovi nevěřil, že dokáže vypít láhev whisky. Oba už nějaký alkohol v krvi měli, takže se snáz vsadili a Morgan ji vypil. I když vyhrané peníze si zrovna moc neužil, protože strávil zbytek noci přilepený k záchodové míse.

Po tomhle následovalo nevyhnutelné „s tebou už se nesázím", což vydrželo do chvíle, kdy JJ mimoděk prohlásila, že by v životě nesnědla nic růžového. Jediný krátký pohled, který Morgan v ten moment Rossimu věnoval, mluvil za vše.

O týden později Morgan odtáhl JJ do své kanceláře, přinutil ji zavřít oči a nechal ji ochutnat koláč, který byl náhodou růžový. Od Rossiho dostal dvě piva a od JJ vražedný pohled.

Tím bylo sázení zahájeno a oba nevynechali jedinou příležitost, aby druhého vyprovokovali. Sázky se sice od aféry s whisky držely v poměrně rozumných mezích, i tak ale často bylo o co stát. Některé výsledky pak mohly bavit i zbytek týmu – například když Rossi musel nosit celý den v práci havajskou košili, nebo když se Morgan naučil zpaměti Poeova Havrana a pak ho odrecitoval v kanceláři zkoprnělému Hotchovi, zatímco ostatní se za dveřmi mohli umlátit smíchy.

Největší sázka ovšem přišla jednoho krásného dne s Reidem. Poté, co mladík neprozřetelně svěřil Morganovi, že nikdy neměl přítelkyni, zasvětil policista několik dalších týdnů jedinému cíli – nějakou mu sehnat. I přes veškerý um, který vynaložil, i alkohol, který do něj nalil, však mladík nejevil velký zájem o žádnou z žen, se kterými byl přes vzrůstající protesty, obvykle v barech, seznamován.

Takhle uplynulo pár dalších týdnů a jim se podařilo vyřešit jeden obzvlášť šeredný případ. Tým se rozutekl domů a v kanceláři zůstali akorát Morgan a Reid.

Morgan zrovna zvedal batoh ze židle a chystal se oznámit Reidovi, kam vyrazí tentokrát, když mladík promluvil sám.

„Dereku, ne." Řekl to pevným a klidným hlasem, který nepřipouštěl žádné námitky.

Morgan ho přejel zvědavým pohledem. „Spencere, no tak,"povzdychl si, „musí přece být nějaká, aby se ti líbila. Slibuju, že už ti nebudu dohazovat žádnou starší," dodal rychle a zvedl ruce v obranném gestu.

Reid k němu unaveně obrátil oči. „Ty se vážně seznamuješ v baru?" zeptal se potichu.

„No, já jsem myslel…" _Jo, Dereku, co jsi sakra myslel? Jasně, že se nebude chtít seznámit v baru._

„Hele, Spencere, můžeme jít jinam. Kamkoliv," pokusil se ještě.

Reid vypadal, že nad tím vážně přemýšlí. Skousl spodní ret, chvíli zíral do země a pak váhavě promluvil. „Dereku, co kdybych ti řekl, že… že už se mi někdo líbí? Někdo… z týmu?"

Postupně ztišoval hlas, jako by se bál, že ho někdo uslyší, takže konec věty vyzněl do ztracena.

Morgan na něj chvíli zíral s nečitelným výrazem a pak se rozesmál jako šílenec.

Reida to popudilo. „Co je?" odsekl defenzivně.

Morgan pořád nemohl popadnout dech. „To… to je paráda, Spencere!" dusil se.

Pak se podíval na čím dál naštvanějšího kamaráda a přestal. „Ne, promiň, já jenom…" Otřel si oči a zhluboka se nadechl. „A která je ta šťastná? Ne, počkej," zarazil se, „určitě Garci, že ano? Ty se nezdáš, Spencere. No tak, svěř se mi." Pořád se usmíval.

Reid teď vypadal ještě naštvaněji než předtím. „Dereku, Garci je jako moje sestra," pronesl mírně znechuceným tónem.

„No dobře, dobře, chápu. Tak JJ nebo Emily? Která, co?" Morgan se nikdy netvářil tak nadšeně.

Reid ho přejel pohledem a zvedl ze židle aktovku. „To ti neřeknu ani za nic."

Obešel Morgana a zamířil ven.

XXX

Tak vznikla ďábelská sázka: pokud se Rossimu do konce měsíce podaří vytáhnout z Reida, o koho jde, bude mu Morgan po zbytek roku kupovat pivo. Nabídka to byla lákavá, ovšem měla jednu velkou trhlinu – i průměrnému člověku by brzy došlo, o co se Rossi snaží, a Reid byl čirou náhodou génius.

A Rossi vyzkoušel všechno. Šel na to pomalu, trávil s Reidem víc času, sem tam ho někam vytáhl, svěřoval se mu se svými problémy, občas prohodil něco v tom smyslu, že _Emily je opravdu hezká_ , ale Reid se nechytil.

Nezdálo se, že by lest prohlédl, přesto ale dva dny před koncem měsíce Rossi stále neměl nejmenší ponětí.

Jenže prohrát by znamenalo nejen platit pivo Morganovi, ale i nést potupu, a to se mu nechtělo.

Ještě toho večera zašel do baru, tentokrát s Hotchem, a nad čtvrtým pivem mu všechno hezky vyklopil.

Hotch se sice bavil, ale když viděl, že to zoufalství asi nehraje, slitoval se nad ním. „Dobře, Davide, já to z něj zkusím vytáhnout. Ale ty mi slíbíš, že si z něj s Morganem nebudete dělat legraci, je to jasné?"

Rossi se musel pousmát. „To ti klidně slíbím, ale nemyslím, že to z něj dostaneš."

Hotch zvedl láhev s pivem. „Aspoň to zkusím," prohodil, než se napil.

XXX

Jistě, Hotch měl určité představy, jak z Reida vytáhnout informace. Některé musel zavrhnout už v začátku – třeba tu, kde ho měl vzít k sobě domů, opít ho, políbit, pak ho pomalu svléct a…

Ne, to by nikdy neudělal. V tom to pro něj ale bylo těžší, protože on sám miloval Reida ještě před rozvodem s Haley, za což se nikdy nepřestal úplně stydět, a ptát se ho, jestli se mu líbí JJ nebo Emily, pro něj bylo nanejvýš bolestivé.

Jenže to Rossimu slíbil, a navíc si říkal, že se to nejspíš dřív nebo později stejně dozví. Je lepší připravit se o iluze hned.

Druhý den si pozval Reida do své kanceláře. Mladík ho pozdravil kývnutím hlavy, trochu nejistě se posadil a vyčkával.

 _No tak, Hotchi, to nebude tak těžké._

Reid se povzbudivě usmál, jako by vytušil jeho myšlenky, a pomalu si olízl rty.

 _Nebo to bude těžší._

Nádech a výdech. „Reide, chtěl bych se tě zeptat na něco… osobního." _Výborně, pokračuj._ „Chtěl bych vědět, co bys řekl, kdybych…" Opět se odmlčel. „Co si myslíš o mém potenciálním vztahu s Emily?" _No, když nic jiného, znělo to odborně._

Reid vypadal úžasně zmateně. „Ty myslíš, kdybys ty chodil s Emily? Co si o tom _já_ myslím?"

Možná se Hotchovi zdálo, že se mu v očích mihlo něco jako smutek. „Hotchi, jestli se ti Emily líbí, já nevím, proč bych to měl já nějak posuzovat."

Hotch se opět nadechl. „No, já myslel, jestli jsi třeba… o ni neměl zájem ty, víš."

Reidův obličej se během vteřiny proměnil v ledovou masku. „To ti řekl Morgan," odvětil s naprostým klidem.

Nemělo cenu to zapírat. „Dobře, Reide, ano. Vsadili se s Rossim, a ten požádal mě. Ale slíbili mi, že si z tebe nebudou utahovat." Reid se usmál. „Aspoň to zvaž. Jestli Rossi vyhraje, bude mu Morgan kupovat pivo, a ten jeho výraz, až to zjistí, za to stojí," dokončil Hotch skoro prosebně.

Reid ho chvíli zvědavě pozoroval. „Hotchi, proč to tak zajímá tebe?" zeptal se pomalu.

 _Bože, on to snad ví._ „Reide, já jsem si říkal… podívej, ať se ti líbí kdokoliv, tak ti to přeju a chci, abys byl šťastný, ano?" _Takhle mluví správný kamarád._

„Já ale nemůžu být s tím, kdo se mi líbí." Reid zněl najednou až nešťastně.

„A kdo se ti tedy líbí?" _Takhle už ale kamarád nemluví._

„Když mu to řeknu, přijdu o přítele."

 _Oh. Samozřejmě. Takže ne Emily nebo JJ, ale… Aha._

„Tak teď už chápu, proč jsi Morganovi nic neřekl," pronesl Hotch překvapivě klidně.

Reid na něj udiveně pohlédl a pak si povzdychl. „Řekni Rossimu, že je to JJ," ukončil, vstal ze židle a krátkým pohledem se s kolegou rozloučil.

XXX

Hotch, Rossi a Morgan seděli v baru na „válečné poradě", jak to Hotch nazval. Nejprve jim bez obalu sdělil, že potřebuje, aby zrušili sázku.

„Potřebuju to říct jednomu z vás, ale není to fér," vysvětloval. „Je to důležité," dodal, když viděl jejich výrazy.

Tím vzbudil všeobecnou zvědavost a oni slavnostně slíbili, že sázku zruší.

Hotch je přejel pohledem a přikývl. „Jsi to ty, Dereku," oznámil pak.

Morgan mu věnoval užaslý pohled. „Ne, nejsem," odvětil nechápavě.

„Ale jsi," zopakoval Hotch unaveně.

Morgan na něj stále zíral. „Hotchi, kdysi jsem se… Spencera ptal, jestli se mu líbí muži. Vyložil si to špatně a řekl, že já jsem pro něj kamarád. Myslel jsem, že to znamená ne, ale teď mi došlo…" Oči se mu rozšířily. „Ale vím naprosto jistě, že já se mu nelíbím." Pak se zamyslel. „Řekl, že jsem to já?"

Hotche to zmátlo. „No, on řekl, že se mu nelíbí JJ ani Emily, tak jsem si říkal…"

Morgan ho sledoval se zvláštním výrazem, jako by se měl každou chvíli rozesmát. „Hotchi, tenhle tým má ale další dva mužské členy."

Hotch se otočil k Rossimu, který se zatvářil pohoršeně. „To nemyslíš vážně!" otřásl se.

Morgan je nepřestával pozorovat, a teď se doopravdy usmíval.

XXX

Původní sázka byla tudíž zrušena, brzy se ale objevila další, kterou vyhrál Rossi. Trvalo mu totiž méně než týden, než přesvědčil Hotche, že jeho zájem je opětovaný. Několik dní poté pozval Hotch Reida na večeři a sdělil to Rossimu, který to vítězoslavně sdělil Morganovi a ten to zprostředkoval zbytku týmu.

Pro Morgana to znamenalo dvě věci: ta první, že jeho nejlepší kamarád si konečně někoho našel, takže byl šťastný a on si z něj mohl utahovat, dvě mouchy jednou ranou. Ta druhá, že musí po zbytek roku platit piva Rossimu.


End file.
